


Setters Do It Better

by littleprincecasey



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Caught, Eating out, Fingering, Grinding, Hickeys, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Porn Watching, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 12:26:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5785270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleprincecasey/pseuds/littleprincecasey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Were you jerking off to porn, Bokuto?” He questioned.</p><p>There was a tone in his voice that Bokuto couldn’t quite place his finger on, but his hard on sure reacted positively to it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Setters Do It Better

**Author's Note:**

> I felt like writing smut. And what better time to write and post smut than 4:30am, right?

The only thing filling the room was muffled moans and silenced panting. The curtains were drawn shut, the window open to let in the fresh summer air, the door firmly closed, and a pair of over-the-ear headphones were plugged into the laptop resting dangerously on the edge of the bed. A hand rubbed against a clothed erection, forcing quiet noises out of the boy laying on the bed. He rolled his hips and ground his boner into his hand. He had long discarded his muscle shirt, as it was far too hot to be wearing on a warm summer day like this. His volleyball practice shorts did little to hide his arousal.

He had his eyes glued to the screen. A POV blow job video was playing, and there was a petit, black haired Japanese twink on screen, mouthing an erection through tight boxer briefs. A groan escaped the boy’s lips when he ran the palm of his hand over the head of his cock. He was home alone, so he took this opportunity to practice edging himself to orgasm. The headphones he had on blocked out any outside noise that would only be background static in the moment. His free hand rested on his hip for a bit, squeezing his hip bone, before slowly dragging his fingertips up over the waistband of his shorts. Slowly he dragged his calloused finger tips past the top of his waist band, running them over the center of his stomach. He felt each muscle slowly, his abs flexing as he jerked his hips upward against his hand once in a while.

Eventually he flattened his palm against his chest and continued the slow torture of touching his chest, running his hand over each muscle of his chest and stomach. He licked his lips as the boy on the screen slowly pulled down the waistband of the boxer briefs on the lucky guy who was about to get an incredible blowjob. He cursed under his breath, imaging it was his cock being exposed. Imagining the boy on the screen was the person he wanted to touch him. His dick strained against his shorts, leaking pre-cum, soaking his boxer briefs, probably staining them.

He slowly moved his hand up and away from his hard on and then dipped it under the waistband of his black shorts, remaining over top of his underwear. Sure enough he felt a damp spot where the head of his cock was. He groaned and gripped the top of his dick through his underwear, rubbing his thumb in circles on the head. He held back a moan, biting into his lip hard enough to break the skin and draw some blood to the surface. His black and grey hair was messy and lacking in gel. He woke up from a sinfully sweet wet dream with the hardest morning wood he’d ever experienced.

On the screen the teen, who definitely did not look like he was eighteen, had taken the large cock in front of him into both of his hands, barely able to fit them around the circumference. The boy was sporting a decently sized erection in his tight booty shorts. He licked his lips, watching the head leak pre-cum that dripped down, making a loud ‘slap’ noise against the floor.

Not able to hold back, the boy writing on the bed in pleasure let out a low and guttural moan. “Akaashi,” he said, drawing out the double vowel in the middle of the name out, closing his golden eyes tight.

He had his hand gripping around as much of his cock as he could get through his underwear, gently stroking. Suddenly there was silence, no white noise from the camera playing through his headphones from the video. His eyes snapped open and he noticed the pause sign that covered the video. His eyes caught movement and he looked up beyond the laptop screen, suddenly the color drained from his face. He quickly sat up, shoved the headphones off, and covered his raging hard on with a pillow.

“Akaashi! Hi! W-what are you doing here!?” He loudly blurted out, a blush crawling up his neck to dust his cheeks and the tip of his ears a deep red.

There he was, the boy that haunted his fantasies, Akaashi Keiji. The loose, mid-thigh jogging shorts he wore left little to his imagination, and the loose Fukurodani Academy t-shirt he wore was clinging to his torso from sweat. His green eyes were beautiful and calm, skin shining from the sheen of sweat on his skin. He licked his lips, making the other shudder. His boner wasn’t relenting despite the embarrassing situation.

“I was taking a jog around town,” he said calmly, “I was passing by and noticed your window was open. I tried calling your name to see if you wanted to join me.”

He put one knee on the edge of the bed, leaning on it, “But I see you’re busy with… other things.”

“Akaashi it’s not what it looks like I swear!”

“Oh? Cause to me it looks like you were getting yourself off with my name in your mouth, Bokuto-senpai,” he countered, practically purring the formality.

Bokuto felt his dick throb. He stared at Akaashi and swallowed hard, his throat felt dry. Akaashi brought a hand up to Bokuto’s cheek for a moment before he leaned down and pressed their lips together. Bokuto nearly came at the feeling of lips on his. Not just any lips, but Akaashi Keiji’s lips. His favorite setter on the volleyball team, the only one who could set for him properly. Not only his favorite setter, but his crush, and the ethereal being that practically haunted his thoughts day and night. Suddenly the pillow was being moved and the next thing Bokuto knew Akaashi was straddling him. Akaashi pushed his shoulder, forcing him to lay back completely on the bed.

“Were you jerking off to porn, Bokuto?” He questioned.

There was a tone in his voice that Bokuto couldn’t quite place his finger on, but his hard on sure reacted positively to it. He watched Akaashi grab the headphones and put them on, pressing the space bar to continue playing the video. Slowly the realization hit him. Akaashi was about to find out what kind of porn he jerked himself off to, imaging it was the setter he so adored.

“Akaashi wai-“

He was cut off by Akaashi grinding down against him, the friction pulling a groan from his throat. This was not how he saw his day going. Not at all. After a few short minutes Akaashi removed the headphones, holding them in his hands, just looking down at Bokuto with a desire burning behind his eyes. Before he could explain himself Akaashi ground against his cock again, this time letting out a moan only porn starts could produce.

“Koutarou.”

At the sound of his first name his heart almost stopped, but he swallowed hard, “Y-yes… Keiji?”

“Tell me, what kind of fantasies do you have about me to be able to develop a boner like this?” Akaashi ground against him, receiving another moan from deep in his chest.

Bokuto hesitated before placing his hands on Akaashi’s hips and thrusting upwards.

“I… Think about you sucking my cock.”

He gave another thrust, a look of pleasure crossed Akaashi’s face as he bit his lower lip.

“Watching you try to fit it all into your mouth, sucking on the head of it.”

One more thrust and Akaashi let out another moan.

“Fuck, Keiji,” he moans, “I want to fuck you. I want to make you scream my name. I want to go down on you, getting to see the face you make as you cum for me.”

He watched Akaashi as his soft and delicate hands grabbed his large calloused ones and inched them under the hem of his shirt before letting go to let Bokuto take over. He slowly slid his hands under Akaashi’s shirt. Suddenly he his fingers flinched as he came in contact with rough skin. Rougher than the rest of the beautiful skin beneath his hands. Akaashi grabbed the ham of his shirt, which had bunched up slightly over Bokuto’s wrists, and pulled it up and over his head, discarding it to the floor. Scars adorned Akaahi’s chest, two thin lines from just beneath his armpits to nearly the center of his chest, an unscarred three inches-or-so of skin between them. His nipples were the same pink color as the sky at sunset. Bokuto quickly brought himself up to a hunched sitting position, pressing kisses to the bare chest in front of him, his arms slipping around Akaashi’s slim waist.

“Fuck, Akaashi, you’re so fucking hot,” he groaned into the porcelain flesh before sucking at his collarbone.

Akaashi bit back a moan as Bokuto left hickeys, ranging from soft pink ones to deep dark purple ones, all over his chest, collarbones, and shoulders. Bokuto mustered up as much strength as he could to quickly shift their position. He was now staring down into those gorgeous green eyes, hovering over Akaashi’s small frame, one leg between the setters, his hands on both sides of his head holding himself up. Akaashi looked up at him in shock for a moment, processing what happened, before gently grabbing Bokuto’s right wrist. Akaashi moved his hand in front of his face, making him put all of his weight on his other arm, and licked the first two digits of his hand. He watched as Akaashi slowly started to suck on his fingers. First up to the first knuckle, then the second. Before Bokuto could object he was pressing his fingers all the way into Akaashi’s mouth as his tongue slipped around and in between them.

He swallowed hard before pulling his fingers, dripping with saliva, from Akaashi’s mouth. He trailed his spit covered fingers down Akaashi’s chin, then his neck, and went right to rubbing his areola. Then his nipple. He brought his face down and began licking and sucking on the nipple he wasn’t teasing with his fingers. Akaashi let out another heavenly moan, throwing his arm over his face. Bokuto bought his fingers away from the nipple it was playing with, which was now hard and just waiting for Bokuto to put his mouth on it. Akaashi was so caught up in having his nipples sucked on he didn’t notice Bokuto sliding his hand down his stomach. As soon as Bokuto slipped his hand underneath Akaashi’s shorts and underwear he froze.

“Keiji?” Bokuto mumbled before letting go of the nipple between his lips.

“Hn?”

“You’re so fucking wet,” he told him as he moved his hand down and slipped a two fingers into the smaller boy’s slit.

He brushed over his clit and drew out a hard moan from the body beneath him. He brought his hand back up, brushing over the sensitive nub again, this time being rewarded with a buck of the smaller boys hips.

“Look,” he marveled as he held his hand in front of their faces for a moment before whispering, “I wonder how you taste.”

“Wha-“ Akaashi lifted his arm in time to see Bokuto put the two juice soaked fingers into his mouth.

Akaashi’s face flushed and he covered his face with both arms.

Pulling his fingers from his mouth he groaned, “Oh, FUCK, Keiji you taste amazing.”

“Don’t just do that!” He yelled at Bokuto, his voice wavering a bit.

Bokuto smirked and shifted his position, quickly hooking his fingers into the waistband of Akaashi’s shorts and underwear. He pulled them down his legs and tossed them into a corner of the room. He sat up on his knees and stared down at Akaashi. Akaashi was now covering his face with his hands, his head turned away from embarrassment. Bokuto moved Akaashi’s legs a bit so they were bent with his feet flat on the bed. Licking his lips he stared down at the pure marvel that was Akaashi’s soaking wet cunt. He held his breath for a moment as he relaxed to more of a sitting position.

“God damn, ‘Kaashi,” he finally gasped out, “Your pussy is fucking beautiful. It looks good enough to eat.”

He shifted to laying on his stomach and began attacking the inside of Akaashi’s thighs. He licked up any juices that got on them and then began littering them with hickeys and bite marks. He stole a glance at Akaashi, who was still covering his face. Bokuto smirked and went down, licking completely up his slit.

“FUCK!” Akaashi’s breath hitched in his chest and he finally moved his hands from his face only to grab Bokuto’s hair.

Bokuto put his mouth over Akaashi’s clit and sucked on it gently, before lifting his head slightly to swirl his tongue around it. Akaashi bucked his hips up and pressed Bokuto back down. He rolled his hips and ground his cunt into Bokuto’s mouth before his hips were grabbed and held firmly against the bed. He let out a small whine, urging Bokuto to dip down and slip his tongue inside of Akaashi. He heard a gasp as the fingers in his hair gripped tighter. Quickly moving back up Bokuto placed his mouth over Akaashi’s clit again and altered between sucking on it and swirling his tongue around it.

“K-Koutauro, I’m gonna cum,” Akaashi breathed.

“Mmm.”

Bokuto hummed a bit as he sucked on his clit until suddenly Akaashi sat up, pulling hard on Bokuto’s hair and letting out the most amazing moan.

“Koutauro!”

Bokuto felt Akaashi twitching slightly, and continued his sucking until Akaashi let go of his hair and feel back. He sat up and wiped his mouth on the back of his arm as he crawled up to kiss Akaashi. When they pulled apart Akaashi was looking up at him with the most amazing expression he’d ever seen. His mouth was partially open, eyes half lidded, and lips shiny from the kiss. As Akaashi came down from his high he focused on Bokuto and blinked a few times.

“Are you going to fuck me or not?” He was finally able to pant out.

Bokuto thought his heart was about to stop. Akaashi has just cum from being eaten out and he was already ready to get fucked? Bokuto could only bless the gods he was given such a perfect setter and friend.

“I don’t have any condom’s though,” he was finally able to choke out.

“That’s fine.”

“But what if I cum inside of you? What if get pregnant?”

“Impossible,” Akaashi said, propping himself up on his elbows.

“How?”

Akaashi pointed to a very faint scar Bokuto hadn’t noticed and could barely see. He looked up at Akaashi and raised an eyebrow in confusion.

“I had a surgery to remove my uterus, fallopian tubes and cervix when I was 16,” he explained, watching Bokuto touch the scar on his lower abdomen.

“So,” Bokuto mumbled, “I can-“

“Yes. God fucking yes. Please.”

Bokuto didn’t need to be told twice as he quickly pushed his shorts and underwear down to his ankles and kicked them off. He rubbed Akaashi’s dripping pussy with two fingers, gently getting his fingers wet with juices before he gently slipped one finger in. With how wet Akaashi was Bokuto’s finger slipped in with far more ease than he thought it would take. Gently he began moving his finger in and out of Akaashi’s cunt, hearing soft quiet gasps and moans coming from the beautiful being he was fingering. He managed to slip in a second finger, and then a third. He had Akaashi moaning out loud, nails digging into his shoulder. Pulling his fingers out he positioned himself between Akaashi’s legs.

“Alright, I’m gonna put it in. Tell me to stop if it hurts.”

Bokuto held his pre-cun covered cock by the base and pushed it against Akaashi’s entrance gently before sliding the head of his dick between the folds of his cunt. He passed over Akaashi’s clit several times, causing him to buck his hips upward in an attempt to get Bokuto inside of himself. With his free hand Bokuto held Akaashi’s hips down and then pressed his head to his soaking wet entrance. Carefully he inched forward, digging his fingers into the soft flesh of Akaashi’s hip. After he got the tip in he paused to adjust to how tight it was.

“Fuck, Akaashi,” he moaned, “You’re so tight.”

Akaashi bit his lip and placed his ankles against Bokuto’s hip. Before Bokuto knew what was happening he was completely inside of Akaashi, right up to the hilt. He grabbed onto the smaller boys hips and dug his nails into the flesh as he let out a hiss.

“Keiji, I’m gonna cum,” he admitted, “I can’t hold back.”

He pulled his hips back slightly and thrust back into Akaashi who let out a moan, grabbing onto Bokuto’s forearms. Bokuto gave a few more thrusts before he was pushing himself into Akaashi as far as he could go, ropes of cum spilling out of his cock and coating the inside of Akaashi’s tight pussy.

“Oh fuck, Keiji,” he moaned, hunching forward slightly.

Bokuto came down from his high slowly and sat up straight, panting slightly. He released his grip on Akaashi’s hips and rubbed circles on the insides of his thighs. Sliding one hand up his stomach and onto his chest, Bokuto smirked as he gently pressed his thumb against Akaashi’s nipple and rubbed it in circles. A small moan escaped Akaashi’s throat and he arched his back into the touch.

“Keiji you’re so fucking hot,” he told him, “Your nipples are so sensitive, I can feel your pussy tightening on my cock.”

Akaashi held his breath for a second before Bokuto brought his other hand up to play with both of the hard little nubs. Bokuto let out a breath he didn’t realize he’d been holding in, and looked down at where he and Akaashi were still connected.

“Oh my god, Akaashi,” he moaned, “You’re so fucking gorgeous you’re making me hard again already.”

Akaashi was panting as Bokuto continued to play with his nipples before leaning forward to begin licking and sucking on them. Akaashi slipped one of his hands down between them and rubbed his clit, shuddering beneath Bokuto who bucked his hips at the sudden tightening of Akaashi’s cunt walls. He began gently rolling his hips and worked his way into gentle thrusts. Sitting up he stared down at Akaashi, his beautiful pale body graced with marks make by him. The mere fact that Bokuto knew he made those marks made him groan, and spurred him on to trust faster and harder into Akaashi.

“Koutarou,” Akaashi breathed, causing Bokuto to give him a hard deep thrust, “God I’m going to cum again with you inside me if you keep going.”

Bokuto groaned and picked up his pace, the sound of slapping skin echoing throughout his bedroom.

“You like when I talk dirty, Bo?”

“Nn, yeah.”

“It turns you on when I tell you how wet you make me,” Akaashi choked out, feeling Bokuto twitch inside of him, “What about if I told you, you’re my first?”

Bokuto hesistated for a second while leaning forward to wrap his arms around Akaashi’s waist, picking him up to be sitting in his lap.

“I’m your first?”

Bokuto gripped Akaashi’s hips fucked up into him with deep, hard thrusts, forcing Akaashi to wrap his arms tightly around Bokuto’s shoulders.

“Y-yeah,” Akaashi stuttered.

His pace picked up, “And you took every inch of my cock without so much as a little pain?”

Akaashi nodded and buried his face in the crook of Bokuto’s neck, sucking and biting at the fragile skin, leaving hickeys.

“I’m so lucky to have my first time be with such a perfect being,” Bokuto mumbled into Akaashi’s shoulder, “I’m so damn lucky.”

Bokuto moved a hand from Akaashi’s waist to in-between them so he could rub his clit. Akaashi sat up straight, nails digging into Bokuto’s back and shoulders, head thrown back.

“’Kaashi, I’m getting close,” he moaned, on the brink of cumming inside of Akaashi for the second time in less than an hour.

“Me too.”

Bokuto bit Akaashi’s shoulder, ripping a moan from his throat as he came. Bokuto felt Akaashi tighten around his aching cock and he thrust up one final time as he came. He filled Akaashi up until there was actual cum leaking out from around his dick. Akaashi was shaking as he tried to relax, his body tense from such an incredible orgasm. He finally became a limp mess in Bokuto’s arms, panting and practically drooling on the board shoulder he was resting his head on.

Bokuto pulled out of Akaashi and carefully helped him lay back so his body could come down from such an incredible high. Bokuto laid beside him, taking deep breaths. Once Akaashi was able to gain his composure he moved onto his side and rested his head on Bokuto’s chest. The older boy rubbed Akaashi’s back, humming to him. He closed his eyes and let himself slowly succumb to sleep.

“Tired, Keiji?” Bokuto asked, continuing to rub his back.

“Yeah, you?”

“Yeah,” he mumbled, “’Kaashi?”

“Hm?”

“I,” Bokuto hesitated, “I love you.”

“I know,” Akaashi chuckled, “I’ve known for a while. I love you too, Koutarou.”

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't proofread and it's not Beta'ed, so if you see a spelling mistake feel free to let me know. I might write a different one next time. I'm going to try to write some rare pairs maybe.
> 
> If you can think of a prompt that you think I might like, drop it here in my inbox, or even shoot me an ask on tumblr; http://www.littleprincecasey.tumblr.com/ask
> 
> Thanks for reading! Leave a kudos if you liked it!


End file.
